Technology is rapidly expanding in the fields related to computer systems. Specifically, new ideas related to hardware (e.g., design of processors, design of memory, materials for circuitry, and other such hardware advances) and software (e.g., new features and more efficient use of a computer system) are continually being explored. The rapid expansion of technology has created an environment in which the current personal computers surpass the abilities of the super computers of twenty years ago and the current super computers exceed previous expectations.
In order to take advantage of the technological advances, individuals, companies, and other such organizations must buy new computer systems when the old computer systems are outdated. Typically, buying a computer system involves a buyer contacting a merchant to purchase the computer system matching advances in technology with respect to the needs of the individual or organization.
Computer systems may be bought fully built, fully customized, or any combination thereof. A fully built computer system is any computer system that is built before a buyer decides to purchase the computer system. Once a buyer purchases the computer system, the buyer receives the computer system, unpacks the computer system, and installs any software the buyer may require. A buyer may spend several hours working on the computer system after purchase before the computer system is available to use.
Alternatively, the buyer may buy a fully or partially customized computer system. In order to buy a customized computer system, the buyer contacts a merchant and specifies a configuration (e.g., the amount of memory, processor type, external drives, and other such configuration requirements). Once the order is received by the merchant, the computer system is built and shipped a few days later to the buyer. The buyer then unpacks the computer system and installs any desired software not previously installed. Unpacking the computer system requires the buyer to set aside space for the computer system, physically assemble the computer system, and ensure that all configuration steps are performed for using the computer system. Accordingly, the computer system is available only after the buyer receives the computer system and installs the software.
In order to use a computer system immediately and as an alternative to buying a computer system, a user may physically enter a retail store, such as an Internet Café or library, and use an available generic computer system for a specific time period. Such computer systems are typically pre-installed with basic software (e.g., operating system, word processing application, Internet browser). Once the user has completed using the generic computer system, the user stores the information on a removable storage device, such as a jump drive, floppy disk, etc. and leaves the generic computer system available for the next user.